


I bet it's beautiful (just like you)

by verarodgam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blind!Harry, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verarodgam/pseuds/verarodgam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis takes Harry on a mysterious trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I bet it's beautiful (just like you)

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. This is my first time posting anything. It's just a little thing i wrote for my sister. Leave kudos and comments if you like it. Enjoy. :)

“Where are we?” Harry questioned. He could feel some mild and a bit cold surface under his bare feet. His boyfriend, Louis, had brought him to this un-known location, and had told Harry to take of his shoes. Louis looked over at the curly-haired boy and couldn’t help but smile. “I don’t even know, honestly. Keep going, love,” he spoke holding out to take Harry’s hand.

They sat down next to each other, and Harry was still wondering where they were. It wasn’t because Louis hadn’t brought him to strange places before, not at all, but every time, he’d have a clue. Some noise that told him there was cars, or a lot of wind as at a beach. However, this time, there was nothing. Not a single noise, just silence. That was very frustrating for Harry.

“On the other hand, I know that we are sitting on a flower meadow.”

Realising, that the soft mild things he could feel, was flowers and probably grass, Harry let out a smile. He felt so relaxed, at that moment. Louis picked a small yellow flower, and put it in Harry’s hand, stroking the back. While Harry sensed the flower, Louis laid back on the firm yet comfortable grass. He shut his eyes closed, and just enjoyed the good weather.  
Moments after, he felt Harry’s curls tickling his chin and neck causing him to giggle. The younger boy rested his head on Louis’ chest, letting out a sigh.

“I bet It’s beautiful.”


End file.
